Dipper Pines
Dipper Pines is the main protagonist of Gravity Falls. He is a curious, clever, inventive 12-year-old boy and the paranormal investigator. With his slightly older twin sister Mabel along for the ride, he dares to uncover the secrets of the mysterious town of Gravity Falls. Background Official Description :Dipper is a curious, clever and inventive 12-year old who is determined to uncover the secrets of Gravity Falls. Personality Clever, curious, adventurous, brave and rational all the things that are Dipper Pines. Dipper is a born adventurer at heart, Dipper cannot sit still and is always looking for the next riddle to solve. His scrupulous attention to detail comes in handy when he is off figuring out the mystery of the day, but sometimes his over-zealousness leaves others questioning his credibility. He is very wise beyond his years, and his refusal to sit still when there are puzzles to be solved often leaves him restless in everyday situations. In "Carpet Diem," he has a habit of clicking his pen repeatedly when in deep thought. He also seems to get very irritated when people think he is cute or adorable, as he wants to project a more grown-up and mature appearance to strangers. He is not, however, above acting like Mabel under some circumstances. He first arrives in Gravity Falls upset with going to a small, boring town, with his twin sister Mabel for the summer, but because of interest in mysteries and lust for adventure he starts to adjust to life in town and tries to solve mysteries, with his twin sister coming along for the journey. He is somewhat protective of his sister, whenever she is in danger he is always there to help and will do anything to get her free. He can sometimes be selfish, and is not above using Gravity Falls' mysterious elements to his advantage, but ultimately always does the right thing. Dipper has shown through out his time in Gravity Falls that he has become more confident in himself, has learned to have hope in the doubtful times, and become stronger when facing his enemies to stand up for what he believes in. Because Dipper is a pre-teen, he sounds like a teenager. Physical appearance Dipper wears a trademark blue and white hat with a blue brim and blue pine tree on the front. He has somewhat messy brown hair and relatively pale skin. His eyes are brown, and he is sometimes seen with a green backpack. He formerly wore a navy green hat with a star on it. He has a birthmark on his forehead shaped like the Big Dipper, hence his nickname "Dipper", which he hides under his bangs. He wears a navy blue vest, red/orange shirt, gray shorts, white socks, black sneakers, and a sometimes visible wristwatch. He is sometimes seen with a green backpack. He is a millimeter shorter than Mabel. He occasionally wears a black wristwatch. Powers and Abilities Dipper's special skills include monster hunting, and puzzle solving. He is shown to think very logically compared to those around him and displays a high level of intelligence. Even though Dipper is known to be weak, he is also capable of defending himself when it comes to fights, as he was able to hold his own when he sword-dueled against Wax Sherlock Holmes, fought Gideon while falling from a high altitude, brought down the mighty Multi-Bear, survived being pummeled by Rumble McSkirmish, and fended off the Summerween Trickster alongside his friends. He is better than his sister at most games, including chess, checkers, ping pong and croquet. The animated short "Tooth" shows him playing able to play a sousaphone. Dipper is shown to possess an extremely high level of intelligence, as shown in The Time Traveler's Pig, when he is able to complete complex math equations in a short amount of time, creating the perfect angle at which to throw a ball. He is also known to be resourceful. In Little Dipper, when he was unable to reach high enough to grab the book 3, he was able to kick the shelf it was on in order to have it fall into his arms. Dipper knows hand-to-hand combat when fighting villains. Appearances ''Gravity Falls Early Life From a young age, Dipper's mother had him perform his signature "Lamby Lamby Dance." His favorite holiday is Halloween, of which his favorite part is trick-or-treating with Mabel. He is also known to have been teased about his birthmark by other children until he started hiding, which may be how he obtained his nickname. Arrival in Gravity Falls Sometime during the month of June, Dipper and his twin sister Mabel were sent from Piedmont, California to the town of Gravity Falls, Oregon, to stay with their Grunkle Stan, who runs a tourist trap named the Mystery Shack, which is also his house. Dipper found it difficult to get used to his new surroundings. One day, he is assigned by Grunkle Stan to hang signs advertising the Mystery Shack in the "spooky" part of the forest, where he ends up finding a book describing and explaining many of the town's secrets and dangers. He immediately tells Mabel about the things he learned from the book, and consecutively finds out that Mabel had met a teenager named Norman, who he quickly suspects as being one of the undead, who were described in the book. He attempts to film incriminating evidence to support his accusations, and despite being unable to find any, he tells Mabel about his suspicions, resulting in an argument between the two. During Norman and Mabel's date, he nearly accepts that Norman is not a zombie. However, while reviewing the footage, he notices that Norman's hand fell off, consequently leading to him nonchalantly placed it back on behind Mabel's back, and fears that his sister is in grave danger. Using the Mystery Cart that he gets from Wendy, he quickly heads to rescue Mabel, and, upon finding her, he realizes that Norman is actually a group of gnomes residing in the forest, who planned to kidnap Mabel, and force her to become their queen. He manages to subdue the gnomes and escape with Mabel, but they are pursued by a large monster that the gnomes come together to form. The two end up crashing the Mystery Cart upon arriving at the Mystery Shack, and are cornered by the monster. The head gnome, Jeff, informs them that they will do "something crazy" unless Mabel becomes their queen, and in response, Mabel agrees, much to Dipper's dismay. Shortly after Mabel accepts the gnomes' ring, she uses the leaf-blower to defeat the gnomes, impressing Dipper in the process. With all the gnomes finally gone, the two make up and enter the Mystery Shack. Grunkle Stan allow them each one free gift, with Dipper choosing a new hat to replace his old one. Before going to bed, he writes a new entry in the Book, stating that he knows Mabel will always have his back. Social Life After developing a crush on Wendy, Dipper tries to impress her as much as possible. This causes him to make some over-complicated plans, and spend as much as he can with her. His great uncle decides to hold a party at the Mystery Shack, in order to attract teens. Dipper plans to get on the dance floor with Wendy. To this end, he volunteers to run the pay counter with Wendy; however, Wendy sneaks inside the party, asking Dipper to cover for her. Wanting to move on with his plan, Dipper clones himself using Stan's copier. He names the clone Tyrone. Tyrone takes Dipper's position at the pay counter, as Dipper moves inside to impress Wendy. However, their plan fails when they noticed Wendy hanging out with Robbie. Both Dipper and Tyrone decide to make more clones, in order to proceed with the plan. Two Dipper clones end up stealing Robbie's bike, causing him to chase after them. Soon, Dipper makes more clones of himself, exceeding a count of 10. All the clones created a massive plan, and went ahead with it. As Dipper is walking to the dance floor, he finds Wendy waiting in line at the bathroom. He ends up starting a conversation with her, and figures it was easier than his original plan. When Wendy goes to the restroom, Dipper is suddenly met by his clones. Upset at Dipper's mentality that the plan may be wrong, they kidnap him and put him in a closet. The clones then try and decide who gets to dance with Wendy. Dipper is able to escape while the clones are distracted. Dipper runs off, but gets cornered in the hallway by his clones. Dipper then tells them that since they are equally matched, a fight could go on forever. Dipper tries to trick the clones by taping a little slip of paper over his pine tree logo with the number 7 on it, which defected when the tape broke. While the clones are discussing it, Dipper suddenly punches one clone in the face, followed by all the clones fighting each other. They then all go after Dipper, who shoots a party popper, which activates the smoke alarm. Sprinklers on the ceiling turn on, and soak the clones with water. They all dissolve but Tyrone, who attacks Dipper. Suddenly the two hear Wendy laughing, and run out onto a balcony to see what is happening. She's talking with Robbie again, and Dipper and Tyrone are saddened. They go up onto the roof, and drink some sodas. However, when Tyrone drinks a can of soda, he suddenly starts dissolving. He tells Dipper to impress Wendy, and not to be a wimp around her anymore. His remains then drip off the roof. Later, Dipper shreds his plan to impress Wendy on the front steps of the Mystery Shack. Adventures Season 1 Dipper also goes fishing with Grunkle Stan and Mabel as a family bonding day. When he hears that there is a lake monster in the sea named the Gobblewonker, Dipper and Mabel want to go find it and get proof, and avoid having to spend 10 hours on a boat with Grunkle Stan. Dipper wants to be the first to discover the beast so he can win the prize money and appear on TV. They ditch Grunkle Stan and go with Soos to find it. Dipper brings 17 cameras just in case. In the end, the Gobblewonker turns out to just be an old man looking for attention. Because they felt badly, Dipper and Mabel go back to Grunkle Stan to have their family bonding day. Dipper and Mabel helped Grunkle Stan uncover the case of Wax Stan's murder, due to Sheriff Blubs and Deputy Durland being lazy. Dipper, at Wax Stan's funeral, uncovered that Wax Sherlock Holmes and all the other wax figures had murdered Wax Stan. It was mostly Wax Sherlock Holmes, because he axed Wax Stan's head, and left shabby-shoe footprints in the shag carpet, and an axe, which were Mabel and Dipper's first clues. During their investigation, they first went to interrogate Manly Dan, the lumberjack at the downtown biker joint named Skull Fracture. Manly Dan then reported the axe was left handed, narrowing the suspects to leave Toby Determined, who is left handed and wears shoes with holes in them. He then revealed kissing a cardboard cutout of Shandra Jimenez, the news reporter, at 10:00PM, the time of the murder. Dipper did not find out who murdered Wax Stan until his funeral. Dipper then battled the wax figures, and actually successfully killed some, like decapitating Wax Larry King (his head is still in the vents, but people did not know that until the end credits). He also made Wax Genghis Khan jump into the fireplace. Dipper then only had to battle Wax Sherlock Holmes, the true killer. He then led him to the Mystery Shack's roof, in which the sun came up, and he melted. Mabel then got rid of Wax Shakespeare by throwing his head into the fireplace for not knowing any limericks. After viewing a commercial by Soos' recommendation, Dipper had an encounter with the town psychic, Li'l Gideon. He believed Gideon to be a bigger fraud than his Grunkle Stan. When Mabel began dating Gideon, he noticed the stress Gideon was placing on Mabel, and offered to tell Gideon Mabel was no longer interested in dating him. After telling him thusly, Gideon got very mad and lured Dipper into a factory to attack him. Dipper discovered that Gideon had an amulet that gave him the power levitate objects. Gideon could almost control Dipper with it, and came close to killing Dipper several times. Mabel had to come and save Dipper from Gideon by breaking his amulet. Dipper and Mabel pretend to be thirteen so they can go to the haunted convenience store, Dusk 2 Dawn with Wendy and her friends. He is playing around in the store when he goes to get more ice. He then sees a headless brain with bloodshot eyeballs staring back at him. He screams, and opens the fridge door again. Surprisingly, the figure was gone. Everyone goes back to see what it was about. He distracts them by pointing out the game Dancy Pants Revolution. Eventually, the group stumbles upon a chalk outline of two bodies. Dipper lays in it, and the outline turns green and the lights go out. One after one, almost all of Wendy's friends disappear. The store then turns upside down, with the ghosts controlling Mabel. Dipper then realizes that the reason the ghosts were upset was because they were all teenagers. He goes up to the ghost and tells him he is not a teenager; he is, in fact, only 12 years old. Dipper then asks if there is anything he can do to help his friends, so he must perform the Lamby Lamby Dance. After doing so, the ghosts let everyone free. After failing a manliness tester, Dipper feels that he has to prove his manliness. He ventures out into the forest and has an encounter with Manotaurs. Dipper is later sent by the Manotaurs to conquer the Multi-Bear and bring back its head, as a final test of manliness. The Multi-Bear is very ferocious, and threatens to kill Dipper if he did not leave his cave. Dipper refuses and he and the bear begin fighting. Dipper ultimately wins and is going to end it. The Multi-Bear has one last request: to die listening to his favorite song, "Disco Girl." Dipper realizes that he and the Multi-Bear had something in common, and decides not to slay him. He later quits the Manotaurs' league. Crestfallen, he returns to his sister and uncle, who reassure him that, because his stood up for what he thought was right, he is his own man. He was able to grow one little piece of chest hair, but Mabel takes it off and puts it in her scrapbook. .]] When Stan hosts a party at the Mystery Shack, Dipper helps to set up and works the ticket booth with Wendy, viewing it as an optimal opportunity to spend time with her. As he tries to enact a complex plan to get Wendy to dance with him, he finds it increasingly difficult as unexpected obstacles (i.e. Wendy sneaking into the party and Robbie showing up). To help him revise and execute the plan, he opts to use a copy machine he had found earlier to make clones of himself, initially just Tyrone, and later Dippers #3 through #10 and Paper Jam Dipper. When Dipper strays from the procedure by talking to Wendy "like a normal person," the clones deem him unfit to dance with her and unsuccessfully try to imprison him, and ultimately fight to their deaths via fire sprinklers. Tyrone is the sole survivor among the clones and is the only one to realize the error of his ways (excessive planning) and proceeds to hang out with Dipper, though he is accidentally melted upon drinking soda. Dipper then rips up his plan and returns to the dance floor to spend time with his family and friends. After Pacifica Northwest criticizes Mabel's silliness, Dipper thinks that someone needs to "take her down a bit." He remembers reading that Nathaniel Northwest may not be the town founder of Gravity Falls. Dipper and Mabel head to the library to study about the document in 3. Using a projector, they try to see if the symbol, in the document, is related to Egyptian, numerology or Alchemist symbols. When he was about to light the document, Mabel folds it into a secret map, and it leads to the Gravity Falls Museum of History. After solving a puzzle at the museum, they then head to the Gravity Falls Cemetery. They see a statue similar to what was on the puzzle. The finger of the statue opens a secret passage way leading to where Quentin Trembley's body is found, in peanut brittle. Sheriff Blubs and Deputy Durland finds them there and they say that all they had to do was to follow a trail of wrappers left behind by Mabel. The officers then play a video containing the history of Gravity Falls and how Quentin Trembley was elected to be the eight and a half president of the U.S. Blubs then say that they are going to escort Trembley's body and the twins to Washington D.C. After they get free, Quentin Trembley awards him with a key that opens any door in America and a $12 dollar bill. When the Mystery Fair rolls in, Dipper spends time with Wendy. When the latter expresses a desire for a stuffed animal, the former tries to win it for her, albeit to no avail, instead giving her a black eye. As Dipper scampers to get some ice, he runs into Blendin Blandin, thus preventing him from reaching Wendy before Robbie and enabling him to ask her out. Dipper sinks into a deep depression, but his spirits are lifted when he learns that Blendin has a time machine that will allow him to travel back and avoid hitting Wendy, going to lengths of theft to obtain it. After Dipper tries countless times to avoid his error and fails, he reevaluates the situation and determines a way to avoid it, with Mabel's help, costing his sister her pig in the process. The twins fight over who will get their ideal present, coming into contact with various events in the meantime. When Mabel develops a depression even more severe than Dipper's previous condition, he decides that the right thing to do is sacrifice his own satisfaction for his sister. After she thanks him, she has Waddles attack and embarrass Robbie, to Dipper's satisfaction, and Blendin Blandin momentarily confronts them, only to be arrested by the Time Paradox Avoidance Enforcement Squadron. As tension between Robbie and Dipper builds up, the former challenges a former to a fist fight, and the latter is mortally terrified, deciding to avoid the situation as opposed to facing it head on "like a man." However, Dipper develops a who new opinion of the battle when he brings a video game warrior, Rumble McSkirmish, to life to defend him, using the lie that Robbie killed Dipper's father as an excuse. But, Dipper quickly loses control of his digital ally, who tries to kill Robbie, and a chase through town commences. After Soos arrives to help Dipper, the two track Robbie and Rumble down to the water tower, where Dipper decides to battle Rumble in an effort to fix the problem he created and save Robbie. Although Dipper loses, he still manages to get rid of Rumble, who is sent back to his game after emerging victorious. Robbie and Dipper agree not to fight in front of Wendy afterwards, instead hating one another in secret "like girls do." After learning that Mabel has grown a millimeter taller than himself, Mabel, much to her brother's dismay, teases him about becoming the superior twin. Driven by insecurity and jealousy, Dipper seeks out a magical way to increase his height to that of his sister, and stumbles upon crystals in the forest that can do just that. After Mabel continues to tease him, using the argument that her growth spurt came first, Dipper further grows himself, and fights with Mabel over the crystal flashlight he had assembled to carry out the task. When Gideon gets a hold of it, he uses it to shrink the twins and use them as ransom against Stan in hopes of taking over the Mystery Shack. After his initial efforts fail, Gideon decides to shrink Grunkle Stan himself before taking control, and Dipper and Mabel set out to save their uncle and his business, still bickering about height along the way. Ultimately, they defeat Gideon just before he decreases Stan to minute proportions by tickling his armpits. The twins then grow themselves back to their previous heights, though they forget about a shrunken Soos. Dipper and Mabel, like the rest of the town, are ecstatic about celebrating Gravity Falls' summer version of Halloween, Summerween, and plan to go trick-or-treating with Mabel's new friends, Candy and Grenda. However, Dipper's outlook on the evening changes after Wendy mentions that she thinks such an activities is more suitable for little kids and invites him to a party, and he is torn, which eventually leads to conflict with Mabel. The even is further complicated when the Summerween Trickster threatens to eat the gang if they fail to obtain 500 pieces of candy for him by the night's end, and the group sets off to get their candy, with their rate of pick-up increasing greatly after Dipper formally dons a costume. Although they manage to obtain it, Dipper accidentally drops the entire load of candy into a stream, thus causing the Trickster to chase after them. Soos momentarily destroys the monster after driving through him, he reassembles and chases them into the Summerween Superstore. There, the twins and their friends try to escape by disguising themselves in various costumes to go unnoticed, but Soos gives them away when he plays with the cackling skulls. The Trickster reveals his past and motives the the group, and Soos makes him happy by eating him after finding out he is made of candy. Back at the Shack, Dipper and Mabel run into Wendy, who had returned from her party early, and everyone watches a horror movie marathon. As Dipper and the other Mystery Shack employees grow increasingly resentful of the way Grunkle Stan treats them, Dipper grows very happy when he learns that Mabel will be in charge for a few days, and that she will respect her workers. He rejoices even more after Mabel destroys his hated werewolf costume and sends him off to find a real monster to display at the Shack, and he eventually returns with a goblin/gremlin hybrid, the gremloblin. As he exhibits the beast to tourists, he accidentally causes two to go insane, and he helps Mabel fight of the monster after he escapes. After Mabel is pushed to far and begins acting like Stan, Dipper decides to show tourists fake attraction like his uncle to gain money without scarring customers. He serves as an accountant in calculating the total cost of repairing the severely damaged Mystery Shack, and congratulates Mabel on her victory in her bet with Stan, but begs his uncle not to put her in charge any longer. After Dipper, Mabel, Grunkle Stan, and Soos fall into a bottomless pit (rather boomerang pit), he and the others decide to bide their time by telling stories. Dipper goes first, telling the tale "Voice Over", in which he uses a voice altering formula, courtesy of Old Man McGucket, to change his embarrassing, frequently cracking voice into a deep masculine voice, albeit that of a commercial voice over. He observes unexpected results as people tease him for and run away from him because of his voice, and ultimately decides that he would rather have his own voice than any other after being chased by a mob of bikers. In Soos' story, "Soos' Really Great Pinball Story: Is That a Good Title? Do They Have to Be Puns or Whatever?", he gets trapped in a pinball machine with Mabel and Soos as a result of cheating to help Soos achieve the high score, and the sentient game tries to kill them for what they did. In Mabel's "Trooth Ache", he is the witness and victim of many of his uncle's lives and disapproves of Mabel's use of truth telling teeth to force Stan to be honest, getting especially annoyed when he just says whatever comes to mind. In the real world, as the four approach the end of the pit, they simply come back out the top, and Dipper deduces that it is a wormhole. When Grunkle Stan falls back in, neither Dipper nor the others express concern. On the hottest day of summer, Soos and the Pines decide to cool off at the local pool. Upon learning that Wendy is working there, Dipper gets a job as an assistant lifeguard to spend time with her and finds himself breaking many rules to have fun. When his boss, Mr. Poolcheck, driven by extreme anger, forces Dipper to work the night shift to ensure that no pool supplies get stolen or damaged during the night. As Stan, Soos, and Mabel break in for various reasons, Dipper ends up pursuing his sister in a road chase to the lake, as she stole a pool cooler in which to transport Mermando. When he learns about Mermando and sees that he is dying of dehydration, he remorsefully obliges to his sister's suggestion of giving the merman "reverse CPR," and helps get Mermando into the lake. Back at the pool, he is fired for various damage done to pool property. Though he is sad at first, Wendy cheers him up by informing him that she, too, was fired, as she was taking to many snacks from the snack bar, and the two head out to break rules elsewhere. As Dipper and Mabel grow weary of sharing a room after a sleepover of Grenda and Candy's, the two stumble upon a secret room within the Shack and decide to compete to determine who should get it. However, things take an unexpected turn when the twins swap bodies by Electron Carpet. Dipper quickly figures that he can sabotage Mabel's chances of getting the room by doing stuff Stan hates in Mabel's body, and tries to give Stan a rock sandwich. But, he is disappointed to learn immediately afterward Mabel is looking to sabotage him via like means. Dipper continues this, but is soon thwarted by Grenda and Candy, who have come to have another sleepover with Mabel. Dipper tries to opt out by claiming he is going through one of his "irrational girly mood swings", but this is ignored. He then gets stuck reading "Wolf Man Bare Chest" with the two, and is traumatized. Mabel wins the room for Dipper while she is in Dipper's body. He tries to get the key from her, but she locks herself in the room. Dipper is able to trick his way in by asking Candy and Grenda to ask their way in for what would typically be a Dipper makeover. When he gets in, lots and lots of body-swapping ensues. However, when Dipper and Mabel get back in their own bodies, they are able to obtain a cease fire and understanding. Although, when the real Dipper goes to bed in his new room he feels lonely without Mabel, which causes him to move back into his old room in the attic with Mabel, and then gives the new room to Soos to replace his painful break room. One day working in the shack, Dipper and Wendy are doing a running commentary on the shack security tape's footage. Robbie comes in and talks to Wendy, asking her to go on a date with him, but Wendy is upset with Robbie for standing her up the night before. Dipper goes into the other room but still spies on the conversation they have. Dipper overhears Wendy talking about breaking up with Robbie. He is extremely happy to hear this, celebrating quietly and hugging Waddles as he does so,then quickly settles to watch the rest of the interaction. He is shocked to find that when Robbie plays a song for her, she forgives him. Dipper is convinced that Wendy is being brainwashed by the music, and tells Mabel and Grunkle Stan so. Mabel shrugs it off, but Grunkle Stan completely believes Dipper's story, relating it to when something similar happened to his old girlfriend Carla "Hotpants" McCorkle. He helps Dipper search for a brainwashing message in the song, and when they find it, drives Dipper to where Wendy and Robbie are on their date. Dipper replays the message for Wendy to hear, and Robbie quickly says he did not know about that message, as he had ripped the song off from some band. Wendy is furious for being lied to, and breaks up with Robbie on the spot. Dipper is elated that the breakup finally happened, and asks Wendy if she would want to go bowling sometime. She snaps at him for being insensitive to her emotional state and runs off. Dipper feels bad, but Grunkle Stan cheers him up a little, saying that Dipper was trying to do the right thing, that Wendy would get over it eventually, and in the meantime, Dipper could always go bowling with him. When Waddles is snatched up by a Pterodactyl on Stan's watch, Mabel leads Dipper and the other to a place filled with Dinosaurs to rescue him. When Gideon sends Bill Cipher into Stan's mind to find the combination to the safe that the Mystery Shack's deed is in, Dipper, Mabel and Soos follow. They manage to repel Cipher, but on returning discover that Gideon used dynamite to open the safe. With the deed in hand, Gideon forces everyone out of the Shack, and has his father demolish it with a wrecking ball. Video games Disney Super Speedway Dipper is an unlockable character in the game if players buy him for 3500 coins. Mystery Shack Attack Dipper appears when items are needed to fend off a building in this app. Disney INFINITY Dipper makes an appearance as a townsperson costume in the games, starting with ''2.0. Relationships Mabel Pines Mabel is Dipper's twin sister, and although she annoys or teases Dipper a lot, he shows deep care for her when she is in danger or if she is depressed. One example of this is when Pacifica Northwest taunted Mabel during Pioneer Day, Dipper tries to prove that Pacifica's great-great grandfather is a fraud so he can teach Pacifica a lesson. Another example is when Mabel's suspicious boyfriend, Norman, (who turns out to be a bunch of gnomes) starts dating her, Dipper tries to get evidence to show that he is not what he seems to protect Mabel from any danger. When Li'l Gideon starts to date Mabel, she does not want to tell him that she is not interested because she does not want to hurt his feelings. Much to her dismay, Grunkle Stan tells the twins Mabel will have to marry Gideon. Dipper decides to help Mabel by telling Gideon she does not want to date him. This causes Gideon to attempt to kill Dipper, but before he can do so, Mabel comes in to rescue her brother. In "The Time Traveler's Pig", Dipper and Mabel steal Blendin Blandin's time machine so Dipper can travel back in time to prevent Robbie from going out with Wendy. However, after accomplishing that plan, Mabel realizes Pacifica Northwest took Waddles, Mabel's pet pig. She tells Dipper that she needs to go back in time to take Waddles before Pacifica does, but Dipper says he tried so hard to make the plan work and cannot just go back in time again. Mabel gets a long depression that seemed endless, causing Dipper to realize how much Mabel misses Waddles. He decides to go back in time for his sister, which makes Robbie go out with Wendy in the present time. Grunkle Stan Dipper usually considers his great uncle to be annoying, and does not seem to approve his decision of making him and Mabel work at the Mystery Shack. Although the two of them share completely different interests, Dipper still shows affection for Stan at times such as "The Legend of the Gobblewonker". When Stan takes Dipper and Mabel to go fishing with him in Lake Gravity Falls, the twins leave Stan to go hunt for the Gobblewonker with Soos. Stan, feeling betrayed, tries to find his own fishing buddies with the residents at the lake, but they all think of him as annoying. When Dipper and Mabel return from their journey, they realize that they made a mistake of choosing to go on a monster hunt rather than spending time with their great-uncle, so they spend the rest of the day bonding with Stan. Soos Ramirez Dipper and Soos are good friends. They usually relate well, with them doing "guy stuff" together, and Soos often gives Dipper guidance. Additionally, Soos frequently acts as Dipper's and Mabel's sidekick as they investigate Gravity Falls' mysteries, and may take charge on occasion. However, Soos' childish antics sometimes irritate Dipper. Wendy Corduroy Wendy and Dipper are on friendly terms and like to hang out together for the fun of it, often breaking rules in the process. Unbeknownst to Wendy, Dipper had a huge crush on her in the first half of the summer, though he does not necessarily believe they will be together. Regardless, he attempts to impress her and frequently finds himself in sticky situations as a result. Since Wendy is several years older than he is, Dipper tries to come across as mature and capable of being around Wendy's other friends. Dipper resents Wendy's relationship with Robbie, due to his jealousy. In "Into the Bunker", Dipper finally got over on his crush about her. It was revealed in the episode Roadside Attraction, it is revealed he still has slight feelings for her. Candy Chiu and Grenda Candy and Grenda are primarily Mabel's best friends, but Dipper seems well acquainted with them. He is fairly welcoming of his sister's best friends, and is accepting of their eccentricities, some of which may come in handy for situations handled as a group. However, he is bothered by the boisterous sleepovers they sometimes have with Mabel. In the episode "The Love God", it is implied that Mabel hopes to establish a romantic relationship between Dipper and Candy. Currently, though, it is unknown if such a relationship could officially happen. Robbie Valentino Robbie and Dipper are arch-rivals, primarily driven by both wanting to win Wendy's affection. While Robbie views his relationship with his crush as a victory for himself, he fears Dipper will appeal to her. Robbie likes to make fun of Dipper, is very condescending in his remarks, and has even resorted to attempts at physical violence to prove his point. Dipper, on the other hand, is angered and annoyed by Robbie. Though, they are initially more vocal about their dislike of one another, they eventually agree not to brawl in front of Wendy, due to fear that they will both lose her if she sees them fight. In "The Love God", Dipper and Mabel tried to help Robbie get over his breakup with Wendy by pairing him up with Tambry. Gideon Gleeful Gideon views Dipper and his family as a nuisance, feeling that they prevent him from accomplishing his goals (e.g. winning Mabel's love). So, the evil boy often tries to rid himself of the Pines, while Dipper combats him, usually successfully with his sister's aid. The two have been known to underestimate each other at times, but still see each other as great threats. Pacifica Northwest Although Pacifica mostly targets Mabel, Pacifica also dislikes Dipper. Dipper exhibits animosity towards Pacifica for humiliating his sister as well as others. Dipper often finds an excuse to put her down, because according to Dipper, Pacifica cheats at life. In "Northwest Mansion Mystery", Dipper felt he had enough of Pacifica, wanting to tell her in her face that she is the worst. Nonetheless, Pacifica at least has a level of respect for Dipper, even asking for his help at her most desperate hour. During the party, Dipper and Pacifica have at least risked their lives for one another in trying to stop a haunting. When Dipper found out from the ghost the terrible deeds the Northwests have committed, he was deeply hurt by the deception, of which he was willing to call them out on. Pacifica, however was willing to hear him out, and even realized Dipper was right about her family's villainy, and felt he was right about her. Later on, the experience led them to gain a healthy amount of respect for each other, to the point where Dipper realizes that Pacifica is not all bad. Mr. and Mrs. Pines Not much is known about Dipper's relationships with his parents, though he does at first seem upset by their decision to have him spend his summer in Gravity Falls, and regrets the dance Mrs. Pines used to have him perform. Gallery Trivia *Dipper is shown to be extremely "genre savvy". Knowing that in most movies, nobody has a camera when they see the monster, or that camera malfunctions, he brings along 17 cameras to take a photo of the Gobblewonker with. *Dipper has been to the County Jail with Mabel and Grunkle Stan due to making counterfeit money. *His nickname, Dipper, comes from the mark on his forehead. This piece of trivia is NOT addressed by Wendy in the Latin American dub since the name of the constellation is different in Spanish (Osa Mayor). Instead, her dialogue is replaced with "Is that all? I thought it was something truly embarrassing." *Dipper is actually five minutes younger than Mabel, according to Alex Hirsch on via Twitter. She brings this up occasionally, which greatly annoys him. Mabel also comments on Dipper being 1 millimeter shorter than her. *Sheriff Blubs and Deputy Durland says that Dipper is "adorable"and a "city boy". *Dipper has always wanted the name Tyrone. ("Double Dipper") *He is ambidextrous, although he uses his right hand more frequently than his left. *In both episodes in which Dipper handles ice "(The Time Traveler's Pig", "The Inconveniencing"), he spills the ice. *He sneezes like a kitten. *He seems to have a slight fear of puppets as shown in the short "Tooth", as he was uncomfortable around Mabel's bear puppet Bear-O. Though he seems to have no problem with the puppets Mabel made for her puppet show in "Sock Opera", and even helped her make them. This might just be because Bear-O terrifies everyone (save Mabel). *Dipper is associated with the "pine tree" symbol on Bill's page in 2. *Dipper and Mabel's middle names are their parents' first names. *It is unknown what Dipper's real first name is or if it will ever be revealed. *In the episode "Dipper and Mabel vs. the Future", it's revealed that Dipper and Mabel's birthday falls on August 31st. *He at first, is shown, to like Wendy and still does. External links *Gravity Falls Wiki: Dipper Pines de:Dipper Pines Category:Gravity Falls characters Category:Males Category:Kids Category:Characters Category:Characters who narrate the story Category:Disney characters Category:Heroes Category:Singing Characters Category:Pre-teens Category:Iconic characters Category:Pigs Category:American characters Category:Protagonists Category:Lovers Category:Disney INFINITY characters Category:Twins and Triplets Category:Time travelers Category:Golfers Category:Transformed characters Category:Animated characters Category:TV Animation Characters Category:Characters in video games Category:Teenagers Category:Detectives